


Into the Driver's Seat Tonight

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Panic Attacks, Peter Stark - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: Tony is taking on the role of driving instructor as he begins to teach Peter how to drive. Of course, things never go as planned and when the pair decide to test their knowledge on the road another driver running a red light puts a hold-up on the lessons. However, nothing stops Tony from being the Good Dad™.





	Into the Driver's Seat Tonight

“And that one turns the windshield wipers on, while the switch attached changes their speed. Oh--and of course that one turns on the headlights, but we won’t be night driving for a while so you don’t have to remember that one. Okay, feel like you got everything?”

Wide-eyed and white-knuckling the steering wheel, Peter nodded at his father. “Yeah...um, I think I got it.”

Tony grinned and buckled his seat belt. “Alright buddy, what’s the first step?” 

Peter turned the keys Tony had left in the ignition and the car purred to life. Peter gulped and turned towards his father. “Dad, I don’t know if this is a good idea. What if I hit another car?” 

Tony glanced at the abandoned high school parking lot around them. It was one in the afternoon. In July. He turned back to Peter, smirking. “I think we’ll be fine. If, however, a stampede of cars suddenly fills the parking lot I promise to switch back to the driver's seat. You good now?” Peter rolled his eyes at the man’s sarcasm but nodded anyway. “Great, now put the car in drive and get a little speed going.” 

Peter gripped the gear shift but paused before turning back to Tony. “Wait, the break is on the left, right?” 

Tony bit his lip, worry seeping in for the first time about the future state of the Audi. “Yes,” He said slowly. “And if you’re ever confused about that again make sure to ask before chancing a guess. I’ll even write up sticky notes.” 

Peter shook his head. “Nope, I think I got it. Okay, here it goes.” He moved the car into drive and pressed his shoe against the accelerator. The car surged forward. “Whoa whoa whoa, why’d it do that?” 

Tony laughed while he clutched the door handle. “It’s a sports car Petey, the accelerator is sensitive. Just press lighter next time, you’re fine.” 

The car slowly began moving through the parking lot. “There you go! Now when we come to the end of this row I want you to turn right. You don’t have to jerk the steering wheel, just gradually turn okay?” 

After a few minutes of them cruising through the parking lot making left and right turns, Tony told Peter to speed up a little. 

“Great, now we’re going to practice if obstacles came into the path okay? Obviously, we’re going to pretend, but I want you to act as if you were really in the situation. Okay, let's speed up a little until you’re going maybe 15 or 20.”

Peter did as instructed and continued driving through the parking lot. When after five minutes of Tony not saying anything, Peter grew confused and began thinking about the kinds of “obstacles” he would encounter. 

“ _Kid in the road_!”

Peter slammed on the breaks, the seat belt tightening against his chest, thrusting him back into the seat. He panted and frantically looked around. “Where?” He didn’t think he missed seeing a kid!

“First obstacle complete, good breaking kiddo.” 

Peter swiveled his body towards Tony. “You weren’t being serious?” He tried to catch his breath, his father’s laughter not helping much.

“No. I was introducing an obstacle, which you expertly evaded.” Peter glared from across the seat. “Come on, let’s keep practicing.” 

They kept driving for about an hour longer, Tony interjecting every now and then yelling things like “ _ball_ ” and “ _asshole on the road going too slow_ ” until Peter learned how to handle different situations. When it was nearing time to head back to the tower, Tony turned once again towards Peter. 

“Alright kiddo, now how about you drive us back to the tower?”

Peter blanched and stared wide-eyed at Tony. “What? B-but we were just in the parking lot!” 

Tony laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re doing really great, Peter. I think you’ll be fine on the road, and I’ll be right here to help you out if you need it. Plus, the road is just like the parking lot. Just with a few more cars.” 

Peter grumbled that it didn’t _sound_ the same but hesitantly turned the car onto the road anyway. “Okay, okay.” He said under his breath, pulling up slowly to a red light. With the Audi fully stopped, and the cars rushing around him, it dawned on Peter that he was doing it. He was driving. _In the road_. Ned was going to freak when Peter told him. 

The light flashed green and Peter took off following the car in front of him. “Alright Peter, in a few blocks you’re going to get into the left lane. We’re going to turn back towards the tower. You’re doing really great!” 

After a few minutes Peter pulled up to the light he was to turn left at. He had never made a turn like this over so many lanes. He minutely tightened his grip on the steering wheel, prepared not to turn too sharp or not enough. As soon as the arrow turned green, Peter surged the Audi forward for the turn. 

A loud screeching filled his ears as something heavy connected with the side of the car. It took him a second to realize it was another car. Tony’s Audi went spinning, the back wheels propelling the motion. Peter screwed his eyes shut, willing the rotation to stop. He could distantly hear someone calling his name, and two angry voices yelling back and forth. The car was moving slightly, but not enough to be a force as big as the car that just struck it. 

Peter jolted when he felt the driver’s side door open. Ever so slowly, Peter opened his eyes and turned towards the figure now crouched beside him. “Petey? Can you hear me?” 

Peter began nodding frantically, tears brimming over his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He glanced down at himself before once again meeting his father’s eyes. He shook his head no. Tony looked him over like he didn’t believe him, but continued on. “It’s okay. You’re okay, I’m okay. I’m going to help you calm down, yeah? You’re breathing a bit too fast for my liking, but we’ll fix it together.” 

Tony reached over and unbuckled Peter’s seat belt. It caught on his arms. Tony cupped his hands over Peter’s, both still at 10 and 2 on the steering wheel. He slowly began rubbing his thumb along the side and wrist of each hand. “Sweetheart, can you look at me?” Tony waited until Petr made eye contact. “You can let go, it’s okay.” Slowly, carefully, Peter relaxed his hands. Tony brought their hands to his chest and held them there. 

He took a deep breath, deliberately slow and loud. He kept it up until Peter started mirroring his breathing. “That’s it, deep breaths.” Tony moved one sets of their hands to Peter’s chest, resting over his heart. It was considerably slower than it was minutes before. 

When Tony was satisfied Peter wasn’t going to pass out from hyperventilating, he brought both their hands to rest between them. He held both of Peter’s hands in one of his own and reached up to brush away a strand of hair away from his son’s forehead. He glanced behind him before turning back to Peter. “Okay Petey, the paramedics are here and I think they’re getting antsy. I’m going to help you get out of the car now. Are you ready?” 

Peter’s eyes went wide again and his breathing began to pick up. “Hey, hey, I’m right here. I’m here. I’m not leaving you, we’re doing this together. You and me.” Tony cupped an arm around Peter’s elbow and tugged lightly on both his arm and hands. 

Peter clumsily climbed out of the broken car. Once he stood upright he was crushed against a warm, soft chest. He pressed his face into Tony’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. His legs felt like jelly and if it were not for Tony’s hand around his back, Peter didn’t think he’d be able to stand. 

With one arm wrapped around his shoulders, Tony led the pair to the back of the waiting ambulance. Peter finally took in the scene around him. The road was blocked off, there were two police cars, an ambulance, and a small group of reporters gathered off to the side of the street. An angry man was fuming next to the other car in the accident. The one that hit them. Two policemen were standing by his side as the man talked. 

Tony helped him sit in the back of the ambulance while paramedics began checking his vitals. Tony let out short sighs as he kept glancing at Peter and the other man. He hovered near Peter’s shoulder, keeping a sharp eye on anyone who came near Peter. 

When it was time for the pair to give a police statement, Tony kept a grounding hand on Peter’s back the whole time. Peter glanced over at the other driver a few times, worried at the anger seeming to radiate off the man, but he stayed where he was on the other side of the car. He wondered if the man recognized the pair, he probably did. Peter was unaware of the glare Tony was giving the man over his head, his eyes a warning to stay where he was _away_ from his son. 

Tony arranged for a car to pick them up when the police deemed them able to leave. When they got back to the tower Tony once again held Peter to his chest. After a few minutes, he held him at arm's length, one hand on each shoulder. They were both deemed okay, with minor cuts and bruises, but Tony had to make sure. He eyed Peter up and down, checking for any injuries paramedics might have missed. When he was satisfied he sighed lightly, reaching up to brush away a few tears still flowing down Peter’s cheeks. 

Tony had his lawyers taking care of the situation, wanting to put the accident on the back burner of his mind. 

“Go take a shower kiddo, then we’ll watch a movie. Have a night in. I also want to have a talk with you when we’re comfy.” 

*************************************

After Peter had showered and put on pajamas, he went into the living room seeing Tony reclined in one of the couches. He swallowed and hesitantly made his way over to the couch. Tony furrowed his brow at Peter’s cautious steps. “What’s wrong?”

Peter rung his hands and bit his lip. “You said you wanted to talk...I guess you want to talk about the car and my driving. Dad, I’m so sorr-”

“Hey,” Tony reached out the arm not resting against the back of the couch and pulled Peter towards him. He curled against Tony’s side, sighing when he felt the man’s arm wrap around him. “That accident wasn’t your fault, and I’m so fortunate you’re okay. Don’t even think about the car Peter, the car means nothing to me. You’re here, you’re unharmed, that’s all I care about.”

Peter melted against his father, any traces of anxiety gone at his omission. He closed his eyes, trying to force the sound of screeching tires out of his ears.

“Hey,” Peter tilted his head back to see the soft grin Tony was giving him. “I can hear you thinking from here.” He thumbed Peter’s brow, where a small bruise had begun to form. “It wasn’t your fault, I’m not mad, and you’re okay. I know that was scary, and I don’t want it to affect you wanting to drive--but that’s something we can talk about later. I’m here, I love you, and I want you to try to relax. We’ll watch Star Wars, order takeout, and get some sleep early tonight. Sound like a plan?”

Peter nodded and snuggled back into Tony’s chest. “Yeah, it does. Thanks, dad.” 

Tony smiled into Peter’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Peter's driving lesson was taken from my own experiences learning how to drive with my mother. In hindsight, I found the situation funny so I decided to include some similarities. 
> 
> Your comments make my day! If you want to find me on Tumblr you can do so [here](http://doseofsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/).


End file.
